Web and dust relentlessly collect on the walls, ceiling and furniture making household cleaning a hard chore. The cleaning devices on the market, for example, mops, brushes and scouring pads require a high level of energy expenditure. Most cleaning equipment requires handle rotation of the cleaning brush, for instance, in order to clean (remove) the web from the wall or ceiling. Also, the procedure of the web/dust cleaning has to be repeated a few times for the same place and often in the different direction of cleaning device rotations (e.g. clockwise and counterclockwise), and the user (the cleaning operator) each time manually rotates the cleaning brush. This not only requires an inordinate amount of time but also is ineffective as the user cannot thoroughly clean the subjects. Furthermore, continued use of such manually rotating devices may lead to muscle health problems.
Also, the known manually or non-reversible operating prior arts can not be successfully used by the users who are incapable manually rotate brush (e.g. the users with polyarthritis disease, finger coordination malfunction, etc.), and can not be conveniently and equally used (manually rotated) in the difficult accessible areas by the left- and/or right-handed users.
For example, the cleaning device for general cleaning of the home appliances by U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,542 comprises a housing, having a handle and a chassis, a motor, a cleaning module, an elastic device elastically installed between the cleaning module, a battery set, and the transmission element, comprising a protruded edge, a base plate with openings, and a square shaped protruded bar. The connecting end of the cleaning module comprises a plurality of elastic hooks for engaging the protruded edge of the transmission element, and a square shaped slot for insertion of the protruded bar which drives the device. The elastic hooks at the connecting end comprise elastic material and enable a user to directly attach the connecting end of the cleaning module to the transmission element. When the elastic hooks of the connecting end are secured by the protruded edge, the cleaning module can make slight movements relative to the transmission element along an axial direction. The connecting end of the cleaning module can also be detached from the protruded edge. The elastic device also comprises a spring installed within a buffer cap. The rear end of the buffer cap is hooked onto the base plate of the transmission element. When the connecting end of the cleaning module is attached to the protruded edge, the connecting end will be pushed against the front end of the buffer cap. The elastic device will elastically push the elastic hooks of the connecting end toward the protruded edge to firmly secure the cleaning module and to provide an elastic force that can prevent damage to the appliance during cleaning. The metallic ring is installed on a matched opening of the housing between the matched opening and the cleaning module. When the connecting end of the cleaning module is installed on the transmission element, the end of the connecting end close to the cleaning head of the cleaning module is fitted with another metallic ring for rotatably engaging with the first metallic ring of the matched opening. The cleaning head is a plane circular shaped cleaning head. The cloth fasteners are installed on the rear side of cleaning head for fixing thin cleaning material such as a cotton cloth or emery cloth. Each of the cloth fasteners comprises a plurality of elastic plates with narrow openings between them for clamping the cleaning material on the cleaning head. Also, the cleaning head comprises a plurality of narrow openings for fixing thin cleaning material.
This device, used for general cleaning of home appliances, is complex (including many main and auxiliary components/parts) and does not provide the reversible rotations of the cleaning brush, for example, because the screw threading has made along a direction opposite to the movement direction of the cleaning module when driven by the motor to prevent loosening of the cleaning module.
While this device fulfill it respective, particular objectives and requirements, the mentioned patent does not disclose, teach and/or suggest the portable cleaning device including a reversibly rotatable cleaning brush.
Those skilled in the art will readily observe that numerous modifications and advantages of the improved portable cleaning device with reversible motor may be made while retaining the teachings of the invention.
Thus, the known prior art do not provide the efficient, satisfied and convenient web and/or dust cleaning, and in theses respects, an improved portable cleaning device with the reversibly rotatable cleaning brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the devices of the prior art.